James
James is a mixed traffic red engine who is the number 5 on the North Western Railway. Bio James was built in 1912 and worked in England until he was bought by the Fat Controller in 1945. His first day did not go well. Some troublesome trucks pushed him off the rails. Thomas came to his rescue and James was repainted red, which he was very proud of. After being mended, James spent some time learning on Thomas's branch line until being sent back to the main line between 1947. Because he is a mixed traffic engine, he pulled coaches and trucks. James did not do well with coaches. He was very rough and caused a hole in their brakes once which had to be mended with a passengers boot lace. As punishment for that and previously ruining the Fat Controllers new top hat, he was shut up in the shed. Eventually, the Fat Controller let him out and he took some trucks. Unlike his first encounter with them, he took no nonsense and fiercely brought them to the destination, despite the trucks running away at Gordon's Hill. The Fat Controller was very pleased, though Henry and Gordon still teased him. This all stopped when Gordon accidentally went down the wrong line, and James had to take his express. Along with Gordon and Henry, James went on strike between 1949. In the summer 2013, a tanker named Wretch was causing trouble and made poor Henry damage his breaks. James, feeling cocky, took Wretch out with his train the next day and tried to keep him in order. However, Wretch broke the coupling at the top of Gordon's Hill and the trucks ran away. He managed to catch them, but because he was going backwards, he crashed into Boco. In the deep freeze of January 2014, James tried to pull Donald and Douglas out of the snow but failed. Trainz Models From the pilot episode to The Search for Smudger, SI3D's 2010 model of James was used. Their 2012 model was used from then onwards. Basis James's basis is debatable. The book The Island of Sodor: Its People, History, and Railways states that James is a Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway Works Class 28. However, Awdry's model of James resembled a G&SWR "Austrian Goods" 2-6-0 engine. It is likely he is a mix of the two engines, with the Austrian shape and Class 28 wheels. Persona James is a lot like Gordon, being arrogant and snobby. However, his arrogance is because of how proud he is of his shiny red paint rather than size. He can get easily irritated and out of the 11 engines, is most prone to anger. However, he can also be very determined not to let anything beat him, such as when he continued to pull a train of Troublesome Trucks even though they caused havoc. James never truly means harm and can lend a helpful hand. TEOS Appearances Season 1 * A Wretched Day for Henry and James * Gordon Goes Swimming * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam * Stuck! * Engine Unknown * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (cameo) * The Runaway Railcar * Attack of the Railway Pirates (Part 2 only, cameo) Season 2 * The Road Rebel with Rollers (cameo) * Old Reliable * Special Engines (cameo) Season 3 * The Devious Diesel * Sent Packing Specials * Haunted Henry * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Search for Smudger (Part 2 only, lines recycled) T1E2H3's RWS Appearances More Branch Line Engines * Coach Trouble * Right on Traction (cameo) * Derek and Gordon (mentioned) NWR Origins Appearances * Splendid Red Voice Actors * Andrew Homer: The Engines of Sodor Episode I - Present * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: More Branch Line Engines onwards TV Appearances James has appeared in every season and special. Trivia * James was the first main role of The Engines of Sodor. * James is one of the very few red standard gauge engines on Sodor. The only others still on the Island are Salty and Norman. Harvey and Arthur more of a burgundy color. * Andrew Homer's role as James is the longest role of any voice actor to date. As of November 8, 2015, it is still going. Category:Steam Team Category:Protagonists Category:Red Engines Category:Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines